Agentes Secretos
by Araea Swiftwind
Summary: Eles sempre disseram: não fraternize com o inimigo, mas e se o inimigo é seu único passe de entrada? Com a cura para uma doença letal, Geostigma, na balança, Sephiroth e Leon podem ter que jogar as regras pela janela. -Sephiroth.x.Leon-
1. ShinRa Briefing

Agentes Secretos

Capítulo 1: ShinRa Briefing

Disclaimer: Eu não possuo esses personagens, os locais das missões, ou os direitos da Farmacêutica Tanaka, já que eu usei o nome sem o conhecimento de uma empresa com tal descrição. Se alguma referencia de acontecimentos nessa estória são similares às coisas que realmente aconteceram, trata-se de pura coincidência. O assunto dessa estória foi sugerido por uma das minhas leais fãs e, por tanto, é de propriedade dela, embora ela esteja permitindo que eu a use.

Aviso: Essa estória contém, no mínimo, mild yaoi (boy on boy action sex). Pode haver menção de assassinato e senas de morte. Se algum dos mencionados não o agrada, por favor, não leia ou flame a fic. Você foi avisado!

A/N-1: Essa fic foi feita para Fran. Ela venceu um concurso que eu criei na fic _Don't Hide From Me!_, e o prêmio é essa maravilhosa (na minha opinião) estória. Espero que não seja muito longa, mas terá vários capítulos. O próximo capítulo cobrirá o outro lado da estória. O POV mudará pelo menos pelos próximos quarto capítulos, incluindo esse. Clarificando, esse capítulo é POV do Sephiroth, o próximo será do Leon. Então voltará ao Seph, então de volta para Commander Kitty (emprestado de outra boa fic que não consigo encontrar no momento). Ok, chega de conversa, leia e deixe review.

O vento uivava ao lado de fora de um prédio escuro, parecia inabitado. Em um pequeno quarto no quadragésimo primeiro andar havia um homem alto de longos cabelos prateados parado em pé em frente a outro homem sentado. Atrás do homem alto havia mais dois, estes parados como sentinelas próximos à porta. O homem sentado era ninguém mais que Rufus Shinra, presidente da Corporação ShinRa. Sua filosofia era: faça o que tiver que ser feito não importa o custo. O homem alto a sua frente era seu melhor empregado, Sephiroth Kinjo, o melhor assassino em todo distrito de Okinawa, ou melhor, o melhor em toda Tókio.

Mas hoje à noite, Rufus não planejava em usar as habilidades de Sephiroth como assassino. Ele seria mandado em uma missão diferente que apenas ele poderia cumprir. O local era a Farmacêutica Tanaka, no centro de Tókio, onde se encontrava a mais nova cura para o Geostigma. Shinra sofria da tal doença assim como milhares de outros – homens, mulheres e crianças. O objetivo de Sephiroth era pegar a cura e traze - lá para Shinra, não importando se tal ato traria a morte de milhares.

A parte difícil dessa missão era a segurança. Sephiroth não poderia apenas entrar e matar os guardas, isso criaria suspeitas e traria uma luz ruim para a ShinRa Corp. Era necessária tática e descrição para completar a missão. Dentro da Farmacêutica Tanaka havia um grande laboratório subterrâneo, este estava sob o comando do Professor Hojo. O único caminho para se entrar no laboratório é uma grande porta de metal sólido vigiada por nada menos que três homens por vez. A cada vinte minutos um novo guarda toma posição de vigia, apenas dez minutos depois um dos guardas anteriores sairia. Em caso do alarme soar, entre vinte e trinta guardas seriam enviados ao local para proteger a cura. O único jeito de se conseguir passagem sem que isso acontecesse seria usando um cartão de segurança com o visto do próprio presidente... Ou entrar com um dos técnicos.

Rufus Shira queria que Sephiroth tentasse se aproximar do Presidente. Se, e apenas se, isso falhasse, ele deveria tentar a sorte com um dos técnicos. O tempo não era de grande importância. Sephiroth deveria fazer um bom trabalho e não deixar pistas. Em caso de falha na missão levando assim a Corporação a ser vista com uma luz ruim, ele seria exterminado imediatamente. Sephiroth fora informado que outros estariam atrás da cura e portando não deveria baixa a guarda. Ele não deveria se envolver com o inimigo, mesmo que isso o ajude a cumprir seu objetivo. Especialmente se o inimigo fosse um membro do Garden, conhecidos como SeeD.

Após o debriefing, Sephiroth fez uma reverência ao seu chefe e saiu do prédio, seguido pelos Truks que estavam de guarda na porta. Eles eram agora sua proteção, pelo menos até que ele saísse em sua missão. Quando fizeram a curva no corredor estreito passaram por outros dois Turks indo na direção oposta à deles – os novos guarda–costas designados a Shinra. O homem e a mulher deram um aceno com a cabeça para os dois seguindo Sephiroth e continuaram em seu caminho. O assassino os ignorou.

Assim que saíram do prédio, Sephiroth seguiu até seu carro, mas foi parado antes que pudesse dar dois passos. Os Turks se recusavam a deixá–lo ir sozinho. Como seu carro possuía apenas dois lugares os Turks sugeriram que os três usassem um dos carros da empresa, mas receberam apenas um olhar que poderia derreter titânio e o assassino foi até seu carro. Os Turks desistiram e se contentaram em apenas segui-lo com o outro veículo.

Levaram aproximadamente vinte minutos para chegarem ao apartamento do assassino. Ele nunca ficava na cidade por tempo suficiente para aproveitar seu apartamento, portanto, este era pouco mobiliado. Havia uma cadeira e mesa na sala de estar, uma pequena mesa com duas almofadas na sala de jantar e um pequeno quarto com um futon enrolado. Os Turks entraram no apartamento e brigaram brevemente pela única cadeira. A briga acabou assim que o assassino mando mais um de seus olhares mortais na direção deles.

O homem de cabelos prateados avisou aos dois idiotas incompetentes que ele ia para cama e que se eles tocassem qualquer outra coisa além da cadeira e almofadas, ele mesmo se encarregaria de dar a eles uma morte lenta e dolorosa. Engolindo em seco, ambos acenaram demonstrando entendimento.

A/N-2: Okay, aqui está minhas notas de after-story costumeira. Se você gostou, assim que houver cinco reviews, você terá o próximo capítulo. Ou, se Fran torcer meu braço, pode ser antes. (Mas eu ainda espero os reviews!)

**Próximo Capítulo****: Garden Briefs**


	2. Garden Briefs

Agentes Secretos

Capítulo 2: Garden Briefing

Disclaimer: Eu não possuo esses personagens, os locais das missões, ou os direitos da Farmacêutica Tanaka, já que eu usei o nome sem o conhecimento de uma empresa com tal descrição. Se alguma referencia de acontecimentos nessa estória são similares às coisas que realmente aconteceram, trata-se de pura coincidência. O assunto dessa estória foi sugerido por uma das minhas leais fãs e, por tanto, é de propriedade dela, embora ela esteja permitindo que eu a use.

Aviso: Essa estória contém, no mínimo, mild yaoi (boy on boy action sex). Pode haver menção de assassinato e senas de morte. Se algum dos mencionados não o agrada, por favor, não leia ou flame a fic. Você foi avisado!

**A/N-1:** Hooray, Segundo capítulo. Woo! Isso quer dizer que eu consegui os cinco reviews! Bem, espero que gostem. (Mais notas no final.) Seguindo com a estória!

Havia tantas pessoas andando pelo Garden que Leon estava se irritando só de olhar para elas. O fato de estar atrasado para uma reunião com Cid Cramer, diretor e proprietário do Garden, não ajudava em nada. Enquanto empurrava várias pessoas para fora de seu caminho, Leon pensava em como acabou se envolvendo com o Garden.

Quando pequeno, Edea Cramer tomou conta dele assim como de muitas outras crianças. Seus pais morreram cedo e tudo que o moreno tinha na vida eram suas duas irmãs mais novas, Elle e Rinoa. Aproximadamente aos cinco anos, ambas as meninas foram adotadas por uma família que queria apenas garotinhas. Elas puderam permanecer juntas, mas Leon acabou ficando sozinho. Aos dez anos, Cid decidiu que o moreno deveria ir morar com ele em Hirayama.

Morar com Cid não foi ruim, não mesmo. Leon tinha uma boa vida com o homem. Ele tinha tutores particulares, um quarto só para ele, e tudo e qualquer coisa que ele quisesse... exceto suas irmãs. Embora bem cuidado, Leon estava sozinho. Ninguém ao seu redor parecia notar sua dor... sua solidão.

Apesar do vazio que sentia, vivendo sem sua família, ele se tornou um homem forte. Um homem que merecia o amor de seu 'pai'. Cid tinha orgulho de Leon, tanto que resolveu fazer dele o comandante do EAP ou Esquadrão de Assassinatos Políticos. Após dois anos nessa posição, Leon recebeu a missão que mudaria a sua vida.

Após balançar a cabeça para se livrar de tais pensamentos, o moreno voltou ao que estava fazendo. Atravessou o Garden o mais rápido que pode para chegar à reunião antes que o homem mais velho se irritasse. Prioridade máxima. Respirou profundamente, se preparou, e correu pelos corredores sem bater em ninguém, sem ser visto por ninguém. Depois de anos treinando com mestres havia se tornado um mestre nas artes da discrição.

Em poucos minutos chegou ao escritório de Cid, com tempo de sobra. Batendo rapidamente o moreno recebeu acesso a sala graças à secretária do diretor. O homem mais velho estava sentado atrás de sua mesa. Com um aceno da cabeça na direção de Leon, Cid o cumprimentos e pediu que este sentasse. O pedido foi atendido.

"Há uma razão para tê-lo chamado aqui hoje, meu filho". Começou Cid. À sua frente uma pasta aberta, as palavras TOP SECRET escritas em grandes letras vermelhas através das páginas contidas nela. "Eu tenho uma missão para você. Ela é única. Você não trabalhará com um time. Eu preciso que você a realize sozinho. Aceita?"

O moreno olhou impassivelmente para seu 'pai' e acenou positivamente. Ele não sabia do que se tratava tal missão, mas acreditava que seu pai precisa dele para executá-la, portanto a faria, e faria bem. Para tudo que lhe importava, sua vida dependia disso.

Cid deu ao seu 'filho' um pequeno, reservado, sorriso e continuou explicando a missão. "Você se infiltrará na Farmacêutica Tanaka. Eles possuem a cura para o Geostigma. Eu preciso que você entre e seqüestre Professor Hojo, o cientista responsável pela criação da cura, e a cura em si. Para completar a missão sem ser pego ou sujar o nome do Garden, você terá que entrar com alguém que possua autorização Nível Um. Você não deve matar se não for necessário, entendido?"

Leon levou alguns segundos para absorver toda a informação então acenou positivamente duas vezes e fez um gesto para que Cid prosseguisse. Ele sabia que a explicação não estava acabada.

"Bom. Agora explicarei o sistema de segurança. Os guardas mudam a cada dez e vinte minutos. A cada vinte minutos um guarda certifica-se de que a porta está segura. Dez minutos depois, um dos guardas que já estavam presente sai. Não há momento em que a porta não esteja vigiada, portanto, conseguir acesso será difícil. Se, por alguma razão, o alarme soar, trinta homens serão convocados. Se isso acontecer, saia. A missão estará comprometida sem chance de retificação. Mas eu tenho fé em você, meu aviso não terá utilidade."

"Essa missão, graças a sua natureza delicada, deve levar meses para ser completada. Você deve se familiarizar com o prédio e os funcionários para então burlar o sistema e completar seu objetivo. Em caso de algo der errado, me notifique imediatamente e saia de lá. Nós daremos outro jeito, a menos que a situação seja completamente comprometida."

"Há mais um aviso, filho. Shinra mandará alguém atrás da cura também. Não importa a razão, não permita que ele tenha acesso à cura. Shinra a quer para si próprio sem se importar com a morte de milhões. Nós estamos atrás da cura para mantê-la segura dele e para que o Professor Hojo possa administrá-la na Cerimônia Centenária de Tókio. Mais uma coisa, não se envolva com ninguém durante a missão. Eu sei que você é jovem e, como tal, tem problemas com hormônios, mas deixe-os aqui. Eu confio em você com minha vida, você sabe disso, filho. Você partirá amanhã cedo. Boa sorte." Com isso, Cid virou a cadeira para olhar pela janela, anunciando que a reunião estava acabada.

Leon levantou-se silenciosamente dizendo "Eu não falharei", saiu dirigindo-se para casa. A casa deles era vistosa, com pilares de mármore e uma bela entrada. Não muito japonês, mas isso não incomodava os poderosos homens. Dentro da mansão havia um decoração rica, mas bem confortável.

Enquanto se encaminhava para seu quarto na ala oeste, Leon se preparava para sua missão. Todos os seus problemas pessoais seriam deixados para traz, esperando pelo seu retorno. Olhando pelo seu quarto seus olhas pararam na foto de suas irmãs. Na foto, elas pareciam tão doces, mas ele sabia que a vida delas estava marcada, ambas infectadas pelo Geostigma. Se Leon falhasse, ele sabia o que isso significaria para elas. Elas morreriam, e isso seria completamente culpa dele.

A/N-2: Então, aqui está o segundo capítulo de Agentes Secretos. Faz tempo desde que olhei para essa estória, e eu senti culpa porque devia ela à Fran e eu não estava trabalhando nela. Bem, com sorte isso mudará. Eu tenho um novo plano de ataque. Eu não postarei um novo capítulo antes de ter outro a)começado, b) quase acabado, ou c) completo. Eu não sei qual deles, mas fiquem sabendo que o próximo já existe. Heh. Espero que gostem dessa estória e continuem lendo. Eu precisarei de mais seis reviews nesse capitulo para postar o próximo (total de 11 reviews)!!

**Próximo Capítulo: Me Leve Para Kyoto**


End file.
